lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmic Abstract
The Cosmic Abstracts are eldritch cosmic entities of the fictional universe of Marvel by Marvel Comics. Entities that are neither benevolent or malevolent, which most mortals or "godlings" are unable to grasp their existence much less their purpose or whatever agendas they may have. Background The Cosmic Abstracts are omnipotent and nigh-omnipotent beings which are the embodiment of concepts of the universe and the Multiverse (e.g. time and space). Entities of such incalculable power that they make "gods" like Thor seem like flies, annoying pests at best. They are witnesses to universal and multiversal events. Guiding, shaping, protecting, destroying, and reshaping universes. Humans and other sentient lifeforms are incapable of comprehending their true forms. When manifesting in the material universe, they take one of the fractal beings of the Dimension of Manifestations, to provide them with a "shell" of sorts that can take infinite forms. Entities that are so alien, that when the spacefaring team of superheroes known as the "Guardians of the Galaxy" unknowingly found themselves on a cosmic abstract they perceived themselves as being on a checkerboard like planet. The Multiverse has a pantheon of sorts, consisting of various multiversal abstracts. Each of whose power vastly eclipses that of the most powerful entity in each universe within the Multiverse. Whenever there is a major multiversal event they are either involved as participants or as observers. * One Above All = The master of the Multiverse. It is a mysterious omnipotent being who permits virtually anything to happen in its multiverse, from the birth and creation of new realities to the corruption or destruction of old realities. * Living Tribunal = Balance in the multiverse is maintained by the Living Tribunal a being whose power is eclipsed only by the One Above All and whom answers only to the One Above All. * Eternity = Similar to how Yog-Sothoth in the Mythos contained within it every universe, likewise the multiversal version of Eternity also contains within it every universe in the multiverse. * The Firmaments = Are the beings who embodied the previous multiverses, with the current Eternity being the 8th Cosmos (Multiverse). Each of the universes within the Multiverse has its own pantheon of sorts, consisting of various cosmic abstracts and in some cases a single omnipotent entity. Each of whose power vastly eclipses that of the most powerful "god" on Earth. Whenever there is a major universal-scale event they are either involved as participants or as observers. As the planet Earth is currently the most important point in the Prime Reality (Earth-616), they occasionally involve themselves with matters on Earth, likewise as either participants or as observers. There are dozens of cosmic abstracts, including Eternity and Infinity, Master Order and Lord Chaos, the Queen of Nevers, and Death. * Eternity = The embodiment of the universe itself, embodies life and growth. None in the cosmos is higher than it and he answers only to the Living Tribunal (as the agent of the One Above All). Within the universe he is omnipotent and all seeing, as long as no one assembles and uses the Infinity Gauntlet. He is the cosmic aspect of time. * Infinity = The "sister" of Eternity. She is actually part of Eternity, one of the duality of the universe. In her case she is the cosmic aspect of space. * Queen of Nevers = The embodiment of all possibilities within the universe. She is currently romantically involved with the embodiment of the universe, Eternity. * Death = She embodies decay and destruction, and her most infamous avatar is Thanos the Mad Titan. Unlike Eternity or the other abstracts, she rarely speaks as her presence alone is often sufficient to convey her message. Of all the mortals in the universe, Thanos is her most favored. To humans she usually appears in a skeletal feminine form. * Master Order = The embodiment of uniformity, orderliness, and immutability. Whom cannot exist without Lord Chaos. It doesn't display any personality beyond the aspect it represents. Together they created the In-Betweener, a cosmic being who existed as the synthesis of the universe. * Lord Chaos = The embodiment of chaos, destruction and confusion. Whom cannot exist without Master Order and vice versa. Like Master Order is doesn't show any personality beyond the aspect it represents. Gallery Gallery of the Multiversal Abstracts One_Above_All_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|One Above All Living_Tribunal_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Living Tribunal The_Firmaments_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|The Firmaments (previous Multiverses) Eternity_(Multiverse)_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Eternity (Multiverse) Gallery of the Universal Abstracts Cosmic_Entities_1_(Marvel_Comics).png|Living Tribunal & the Cosmic Aspects Cosmic_Entities_2_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Living Tribunal, Eternity, & Infinity Queen_of_Nevers_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Queen of Nevers Death_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Death Category:Mythos-Influenced Works Category:Extra-dimensional Entities (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Deities (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Marvel (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Extra-terrestrial Entities (Mythos-Influenced)